pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Amanogawa
Ichigo Amanogawa (天ノ川 いちご Amanogawa Ichigo) is Usagi Hishikawa's PriPara character. She is a lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Constellation. Her catchphrase is "Go, go, strawberry". She represents the sky. Personality Ichigo is known for her extreme personality and brave heart. A girl from America, she has a habit of mixing Japanese words with English words and is never seen frowning. One example of her extreme personality is that she once jumped over a cliff (but surived) and riding on a zipline without anything supporting her. She also has a habit to enter in through the window. Appearance Physical and PriPara Changes Ichigo outside of PriPara has brown hair styled similar to Kirara Amanogawa. She has a red bow headband that looks similar to Ichigo Hoshimiya's. She currently wears circle glasses in Usagi's crossover series and PriPara fan set of characters. In PriPara she undergoes a minor change and she now has a pink ombre on top of her hair and has magenta colored streaks. When she was still young her hair is styled into two twintails and has glasses similar to Mirei Minami. Casual Outfits Basic Outfit In most episodes, she wears a pale pink dress worn under a yellow and white check pattern vest. On the hip part of the dress, there is a hot pink ribbon under a small pink strawberry which could also serve as her belt. It looks similar to the Pastel Pattern Shirt One Piece Stone from the Pretty Rhythm series. For her footwear, she wears pink sandals with a strap on the ankle that is adjusted with a silver buckle. At the foot of each shoe is a small pink strawberry. This looks somewhat based from the Summer Ribbon Sandals Stone from the Pretty Rhythm Series. Relationships * Family-she is the cross between her siblings and is the first one to welcome her parents when they arrived home from work. She is very respectful to them and her older sister Zakuro. * Hitsuji-her manager. They met after Ichigo first debuted in PriPara. * Nana Nanami-her best friend. She cares about her mostly in PriPara due to she has a weak body there. * Sonata Harumiya-another one of her bes friends. She mostly gives her a strawberry to cheer her up. * Laala Manaka - she admires Laala very much. As stated by Nana, she is a loyal customer at Papa's Pasta. Etymology Amanogawa (天ノ川): Ama (天) means sky,No (ノ) means in,and Gawa (川) means river. Together they translate into Milky Way. Ichigo ( いちご): '''Ichigo means strawberry. Every member of her family has their first names related to fruits. Coords * '''Lovely Pink Coord-her basic coord. Songs Hibiku Yamamaru has participated in several image songs for the character as she appears in three series in a row and is most likely Usagi's main OC. *'Milky Way Girl' - her basic image song. It was first heard on her PriPara debut episode. Other Links *[[w:c:fandomofprettyrhythm:Amanogawa Ichigo|Check her out in Fandom of Pretty Rhythm Wikia]] Development Actually,Ichigo appeared in Pretty Rhythm: Seven Stages as a main character. She is planned to be in a cross-over series of Keroro Gunsou and Pretty Rhythm that is created by Usagi Hishikawa. At first she is going to be a tsundere type character but later on Usagi redeveloped her personality from being cold and harsh to bubbly and novice much like to Mirei's PriPara personality. Deciption in PriPara Ichigo entered PriPara after Rainbow7 disbanded because of their future plans. She was able to convert her Prism Stones into PriTickets and is now able to attend PriPara. She met Hitsuji and became her manager. Ichigo worked hard to become a perfect idol while wondering what her friends are up too after their disbandment. She formed a trio unit with her new friends,Nana Nanami and Sonata Harumiya and name themselves aNIS. Trivia * In Usagi's cross-over fan series between the two series said above,Ichigo will befriend the main characters of the series and form a unit 6kids. * She is voiced by Yamamura Hibiku who also voices Amanogawa Kirara from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Momo in Chikasugi Idol Akae-chan. *In the unit aNIS,she is the idol representing the sky. Gallery Amanogawa Ichigo.png|Ichigo-chan IchigoNew.png Category:Characters Category:User:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Lovely Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Teal Category:Girls Category:Passionate Category:Feminine Category:Smart Category:Idols